Presently, people working in construction, mining or other high risk environments where the ability to establish where other workers are positioned is highly important, wear high visibility (also known as ‘hi vis’) clothing in order to increase visibility, and prevent accidents and/or injuries. Typically, such high visibility clothing is made in fluorescent colours and/or includes portions of reflective material which reflect light when light is shone on the material.
One problem with current high visibility clothing such as those described above is that it is difficult to be seen at night or in dark environments, for example underground, when no light source is present.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.